The Martyr
by Lonleydarkness
Summary: Sometimes people are mean... But are they that bad? This story follows Jon Letter, an average Philosopher, who has some questions about society at large. He is willing to go to any legnth to get answers... even to the Hall of Origins.
1. In the Hall of Mortals

Her followers of Darkness! I am _Tremendously_sorry that I haven't been typing lately... so I made my best story yet(Hopefully)! So enjoy... and come to the dark side... we have cool capes!

* * *

Chapter One: The Hall of Mortals

To most people, pokémon are simple- minded, savage beasts. The truth in this matter is that we are no better than most of said "Beasts". In fact, there certain breeds of pokémon which are, by default, more intelligent, and refined. And in a few rare cases, some pokémon that should be "Beneath us" are just as, or more intelligent than we are.

Some people would go so far as to say that we are pokémon, of some sort.

As for me, well… I really couldn't tell you. I have thought this issue over many times, and yet I still have no answer.

As a child, our parents try to instill a sense of superiority within us. So many of my doubts come from an age-old taboo, set by the forebears of the human race. Many times I try to pin it down, and yet it still eludes me, as though it were never there to begin with.

And so, here I stand, at the ruins of Celestic town, trying to find the God of Time himself. My only goal is to ask him why.

"You know, I went on a similar journey once…" Spoke the old woman from the town "yet just like you I ran into a dead end. And so here I have stayed." She was absently tossing pebbles against the stone floor, shuffling across the ruins behind me.

I turned suddenly to face her, stopping. She looked up to me with a misty expression on her face. "Why did you seek the lord of time?" I asked.

She smiled slightly and sighed. "I wanted him to take me back to my old life, to a different time." She leaned against her cane to support herself, laughing inwardly. "But I decided that he had better things to do… so I made a new life here."

She shuffled to me and patted me on the shoulder, wishing me luck. She gave a small laugh and turned back toward Celestic town, humming an old folk tune to herself.

After a moment or two, I turned back to the granite pictogram. Three small beings orbiting a large sphere in the middle; the three small beings: Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit; hold in balance the sphere. The sphere itself represents a dichotomy: Dialga, the God of Time; and Palkia, the God of Space.

Why space-time is represented by two beings is beyond me… but that's philosophy for you.

Most people simply assume that these beings were only myths used to try to explain creation. A few believe that they were real, but no longer. And there are your atheists too… and the undecided, like me.

Maybe they just hid, or left, or were banished. Nobody knows for certain, but we all can decide which seems most logical to us. I think that they simply live in a separate plane of existence, and that's why we can't find them.

With a close inspection of the heavily worn floor, a story in hieroglyphs is revealed. Written in The Unown language, a story of a great battle for the favor of the Creator is told.

"Space battled long with Time, for his favor, to no avail. They battled across (Land?) and sea long trying to (Out do, Destroy?) each other. Each time they met, great holes were torn in the fabric of the (Universe?), and (Darkrai, Dark-matter, or Anti-matter?) did spill forth from it. (Arceus?) became enraged with the two so, that he banished them to (The Distortion World?), and did make (Giratina?) to warden them in their prison. Though still they clashed. In order to prevent another (?), (Uxie, Mespirit?), and Azelf were created to balance them. Their great (Power?) called us to build them (?) temples, all over our world, and so it is done."

So few people know how to read this ancient language that it is simply ignored… but I spent a long time doing research. The rest of the walls were covered in depictions of Arceus and Giratina, among other legendaries.

I have spent too long a time here already, but I felt I needed to stay longer. Over the next few hours, I ran my hands over the smooth stone walls and floor, trying to discern further meaning from them.

Eventually I came to the largest of all the pictograms, an overly simple portrayal of Arceus. What was strange though was the small indentation by his hind leg.

It was so small that I could only fit a pencil inside it. The indentation was slight, but it gave in to be a button. The wall in front of me rolled to the side to reveal a new chamber, untouched by the many years of weathering. The light from the entrance didn't penetrate the thick blackness just beyond the frame.

Immediately I looked around to make sure that no one saw what just happened, thankfully it really was a ruin.

I turned back toward the gaping, black abyss in front of me. It was almost like a thick cloud, churning around in it's tight confines. I felt it, trying to repulse me, make me want to collapse in hysterics.

For some reason though, I felt compelled to venture into the abysmal passage. Some inane voice not really there, compelling me to drive forward. I would have instantly turned around if not for my intense curiosity.

I pulled my portable lantern from it's seat on the ground, and flipped it's switch. The lantern didn't come on, so I tossed it away. I was beyond logic at this point; I only wanted to reach this passage. I walked into the swirling cloud of darkness, hoping to find something.

After only a few seconds I collapsed onto the floor, feeling an intense pressure, forcing itself on me. It wasn't a physical presence, rather a mental command, which I didn't even hear.

I forced myself up, continuing, despite the increasing weight on my legs. An intense desire came over me at that moment, driving me deeper. A few yards of struggling caused the weight to become more and more intense, serving only to strengthen my resolve.

I kept struggling against this invisible force until it suddenly turned into an intense, stabbing pain. The weight was lifted significantly, yet it was still very difficult to move. The darkness was determined to stop me, for an un-apparent reason.

I continued to battle this intense pain and heavy burden for several more yards. Eventually the pain spread from my legs to my chest. My breaths became quick and labored, and my mind got fuzzy, yet I still had the insatiable urge to go forward. I felt the pain creep slowly up my neck, until it reached my head.

At this point, everything else became nonexistent, and my only thought was "Forward!" I began sprinting madly, hoping to find something, anything, until I felt the floor disappear.

The pain instantly subsided, and a feeling of uneasiness and fear settled over me. My thoughts returned slowly, and the darkness became even thicker (I couldn't see my hands on my face now). Suddenly a pair of light blue eyes with dark blue pupils illuminated my raised hands.

I heard a voice as dark as ebony, and smooth as plate glass booming in my ears. "Who are you mortal? Why do you trespass here, on these holy grounds? Speak!"

Almost petrified by the sudden voice and eyes, I swallowed hard and tried not to squeak.

"My name is Joe…" I said, trailing off in fear.

"Why have you come here?" he asked curtly.

"W-well… I seek an answer." I felt myself being slowly lowered to the ground.

"Perhaps you shall find your answer, but what is the cause of your quest?"

I slowly felt less intimidated and spoke less inhibited. "I want to know whether I really am a pokémon or not. That is to say as a species… humans I guess."

The bright eyes turned to slits as the tunnel shook with the laughter of a god. "It is not my place to answer that, yet I know the one who can. You are one of the worthy mortals… I shall take you to him."

I heard more masonry slide away to reveal an altar, hit by the white light of day. A great, shallow saucer cut from stone, twenty feet across. In the center of the bowl was a series of circular platforms made to stairs, three in total.

It was totally plain, yet crafted with a degree of excellence, that it was almost perfect.

As we approached the altar, I saw my guide take form in the directed sunlight. Long, quaffed, white hair flowed behind the cloaked black figure. As he turned to face me, I saw the bloodstained Ursaring trap glint in the sun light. His face belied the rest of his ensemble though. It was worn and tired, gentle, sad.

Darkrai motioned me to stand on the top step as the door slid shut behind me. I obeyed; taking care to feel the stonework quickly before reaching the steps (It was perfect). Just before I had both feet on the pedestal, I distinctly heard him say "Welcome to the Hall of Origins."

Confusion set in as I felt myself torn apart and reassembled. My vision became dark and fuzzy as I fell against a hard stone floor, reeling from the pain of a massive headache.

My vision slowly began to sort itself out, and my headache subsided as the marble floor beneath me began to come into focus. I turned to see that the pedestal hadn't changed, yet the altar turned into a massive white marble floor.

Sprawled out all around was a massive temple. The ceiling was forty feet high and all white marble. Pillars were spread every twenty feet, a few feet around, and beautifully smooth. Torches burned with a white fire, smokeless and gently glowing like day light.

There were no decorations to speak of, and yet it was still a beautiful temple. It was a great circular structure, with a hall expanding off the side in front of me.

I heard a loud crack, and turned to see Darkrai standing on the small pedestal. "This is the Oculary of the temple. Here we come and go to your world, or simply look upon it." he said, taking a small look around. "Now come," He said, walking toward the hall "I need to take you to the Forum."

We began walking down the well-lit chamber toward the hall. I was entranced with the vastness of the temple, built for the gods. "Who built this temple?" I asked, running my hands along the smooth, cold surface of one of the marble columns.

"It was built by Arceus himself, you know." he said, pausing for me. "Actually you are one of the few mortals I have allowed in this place. Before you there were but three: Sir James, the aura guardian; A Lucario named Ji'Ten (An ancient hero of Kanto); and a noble-hearted child named Dawn."

I continued along with Darkrai toward the hall, thinking about the importance of those names. "Why did you allow me here?" I asked him, slightly confused. "All those you said before were great warriors and protectors…"

"It is not my place to tell you that either. You must wait until we reach the Forum, your questions will be answered there."

After a few awkward seconds, he spoke again. "This is the Hall of Mortals. Here Arceus has given an eternal depiction to the greatest of mortals, both born, and unborn." he paused for a second in front of a few different statues, "And one of them is yours."

The first three were the great heroes said to have come here. Ji'Ten had a particularly intense expression, clad in full plate armor. Even in stone, I felt the intensity from him.

Sir James had a sagely expression, as if he was thinking about something important.

Dawn had a kind, energetic expression, and for some reason she looked familiar. After her was a boy wearing a hat, giving a thumbs up. He looked obnoxious.

I noticed my statue across the hall from the others, like a separate wing, almost. The portrayal was spot on: shoulder length hair, simple shirt, jeans, ratty skater shoes, uninterested expression, and the deep thought-filled eyes.

The statues on this side must have been devoted to philosophers, because there weren't any warriors here. Lots of what appeared to be Greeks and Romans filled that side.

As we progressed through the hall, fewer and fewer appeared to be from my time, until they were unrecognizable. Different species and ambiguous gender made it hard to tell if they were even from the same planet.

I would stop to look at some of the more interesting ones, then trotting to keep up with my guide. Eventually pillars took the places of statues. I felt very sad after seeing this, guessing at it's meaning. After a few hundred yards, we came to the end of the hall. I suddenly felt an ominous foreboding as we approached the end of the hall. I felt terrified as we reached the doorway.

"Don't worry, that's thousands of years from now." chimed a feminine voice. I turned around to see the goddess Chrysellia hovering uncomfortably close to me.

"Oh gods." moaned Darkrai. "Have you come here to nag me some more? Or perhaps you came to pester him…" he said, motioning to me. She swatted away his hand and began to change shape.

She re-formed to a woman with purple-pink hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a long white robe, covering even her feet. "Just remember, heathen, the only reason you have led him this far is because you are the gate keeper, now return to your duties." she said pointing him away.

He turned slowly, muttering something like "I was bored anyway."

She turned back to me with a bright smile, continuing where Darkrai left off. "This is the Arena," she said, looking around with distaste. "When some of the more rambunctious gods get bored, they come here."

It was like the Coliseum in Rome, a fighting pit took the shape of a circle several feet below us. A few dozen rows of bench-like seating rose high into the air. A wall surrounded the many rows of seats, and at the top of the wall there were nests, likely for the flying type legendaries. Directly across from us, I could see into a short hallway, leading to what looked like the lobby to a luxurious hotel. "Poor layout, if you ask me, having to come through here to get to the Oculary." she said.

"What exactly were you doing in there, and how did you change shape?" I asked, as politely as I could.

She smiled and walked up through the bench seats. "Well, I was observing my flock, giving some much needed morals." she said, walking on the seats like a balance beam. "That's my job, you know. And as for shape shifting, well, I am a god, and I feel more relatable like this." she said, slowly balancing on the benches of various sizes.

"What exactly are your duties? As a god I mean…"

"Well," she said, flipping down onto one of the seats, crossing her legs "my dominion is morality and happiness." She beamed brightly. "But Darkrai is the keeper of the gates and seeker of perverse pleasures."

She began to wander in thought slightly "He oversees the world of dreams and nightmares, and guards the various entrances to the Hall of Origins. He is a very nasty man…" Her face misted over momentarily, yet she snapped too a moment later. She turned away, blushing heavily.

"Well best not keep Arceus waiting!" she said, popping up instantly into a trot. I decided it was better not to ask about her relationship with Darkrai.

I managed to keep up with her brisk pace, walking in-between the rows of oddly sized and grouped seats. I didn't really pay attention to her as she prattled on about the importance of, "Moral upstanding".

As we walked through the Arena, I noticed that nobody was around.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, trying to keep up with her.

At first she seemed to be confused, looking back to make sure she heard me. "Oh, well at the moment, they are either in the Forum or were dismissed to the mortal world."

"Why?"

She stopped this time, sitting down. "Well, I suppose it's because something big is about to happen. I'm sorry if that didn't really answer your question, but I'm not allowed to tell you anything else." She said, noting the confusion on my face. "Don't worry; you'll be duly informed shortly. The Forum is just on the other side of the sleeping quarters."

As we approached the next hallway, a small voice could be heard from the around the corner. It sounded feminine and quite worried, like something bad had happened.

Chrysellia quickly dashed to the doorway, turning the corner at a break-neck pace. A quick, "Eep" could be heard, and then laughing. I ran to the hallway as fast as I could, running into a pair of people.

The first was Chrysellia, but the second was another girl I didn't recognize. They gave a surprised shout, as I fell to the floor and they levitated back onto their feet.

I heard the one I didn't recognize say "Sorry!" as I felt myself being lifted off the floor by a telekinetic force. The pain in my face quickly subsided as I listened to her introduce herself.

She had a belly shirt that said "Love" on it just barely covering her large breasts, and very short khaki shorts. She had a very well defined, yet still soft body. She had long pink hair draped over her shoulders, and fiercely blue eyes.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about that. My name is Mew, it's nice to meet you!" she said. She hadn't really paid any attention to me until I started talking, she didn't really even look like she noticed I was there (Even while she was talking to me).

"Hi," I said, finally getting her attention "my name is Jon."

"So you're that guy?" she said, suddenly very interested. She looked instantly at my waist, and smiled. "See me after your meeting with Arceus and the others."

She walked off down the hall, swaying her hips seductively. I turned to Chrysellia to see her fuming, and blushing.

"What the Distortion World was that?" I asked confused.

Chrysellia managed to stop her evil stare long enough to answer me. "Incase you didn't know, Mew is the Goddess of Fertility and Sex. Normally she agrees with me on matters of premarital celibacy-"

"Why did she make a come-on to me?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Oh, well… It was probably because you're one of the 'Worthy Mortals', or something like that. Could be because she finds you attractive…" she said trailing off, blushing.

"Oh."

We continued in silence for the next few minuets, finally making it into the sleeping quarters. I saw them earlier from the other side of the massive Arena, but all I saw was the gigantic crystal chandelier and fancy red carpets.

The sleeping area was massive, and it was only the foyer, doors of various shapes and sizes led to the bedrooms of gods. Almost all of the doors were closed, except for one of the human sized doors on the second floor. Chrysellia was giving that room a dirty look, so I decided that was Mew's room.

The foyer was lavishly decorated, a major change from the rest of the temple. Two staircases lined the walls around the sides, leading to the separate floors of the hotel-like sleeping quarters. Dining sets were scattered randomly across the different levels, chairs were pulled to and away from tables. On the ground floor, three hallways were placed on the wall opposite of us. One led to a massive chamber, and the other two led to bath houses.

I looked to the corner of the massive foyer and noticed an occupied seat. I instantly recognized the figure as Mewtwo, who was sitting at a chair pulled next to a lamp. He was all alone, sitting at a lamp table with a stack of quite large books. As I got closer, I noticed that all the books were philosophical.

"Hello." I said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Hello." He replied, not looking up from his book.

"Wacha' reading?" Chrysellia interjected.

"Confucius. He's quite interesting, all of it is oriented towards family." He set the book down, moving a string acting as a bookmark in place. "So who is this?"

"My name is Jon." I said, attempting to be cordial.

"Well met. I am Mewtwo, God of Logic and Philosophy." He extended his hand, which I enthusiastically grabbed.

"I had heard tell that you were more…"

"Ruthless, brutal, cold perhaps?"

"…Yeah." I replied sheepishly. "Though it appears you are far kinder than stories would allege."

He gave a small chuckle, letting go of my hand. "Well after a few years, I adopted philosophy. My favorite being 'Carpe Diem', seize the day. The Greek philosophers could agree upon nothing else." He said with a small laugh.

"And a good thing it is to agree upon." I added with a smile.

"Indeed."

"So what is it that brings you and your sister here?" I asked with polite curiosity.

He stood up, looking around "We were to attend the council in the Forum… if she could be found." He added, with an annoyed look.

We continued toward the end of the foyer, and yet another hallway. The lavish décor ended here, and the regular style had returned. At the end of the hall I could see a massive room. The Pokémon League could have fit comfortably inside.

The roof was domed with an oculus in the middle, illuminating the entire room. In the middle of the room there was a lavish, white marble, fountain. The fountain was a highly detailed sculpture of a Milotic, with it's head pointed to the sky. The water that came from the fountain shot high into the air and misted, creating a nice rainbow effect.

Every few yards there was a small spot where a sapling poked through the ground. They were surrounded by white bricks, and dark black soil fed the tree. The white marble was interrupted in places by highly detailed mosaic tile work, portraying different legendaries, a few of which I could not name.

Sitting around the fountain were a few different people, likely different legendaries formed to people. They were in a rough circle, or oval, and were busily chatting. They were sitting on fine benches made from white marble. One stood out to me in particular, he was simply sitting at the head of the group, looking fondly on the rest of them.

They varied in dress, from ultra conservative, to super casual. Mew, who had arrived before us(Somehow), was the least conservative (She almost looked like a stripper). As we approached, the others stopped talking one-by-one, and began to look to us. The last to look was the one at the head of the group, and he looked straight at me.

"Alright, our final attendants have arrived, we can begin."


	2. Party In the Foyer

Hey, your favorite shadow demon here! Been waiting to release this bad boy for some time! Just so you know, there's a very graphic lemon at the end of the chapter... hope you read the story first though. And as always, join the dark side... we have cool capes!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Forum

The first person to stand was a man with a dark black suit, and long quaffed, white hair. "Let us introduce ourselves as our mortal appearances, as the reason we have gathered does not recognize us as such."

"Thank you, Darkrai." Said the one at the head of the throng. Darkrai smiled and winked at Chrysellia, who blushed and took her place in the oval.

"I will introduce myself now." Said a man in a navy blue suit. He had dark blue hair and intense red eyes. His face was ageless, like he could have been 25 or 40. "I am Kyogre, God of the Tides." He stood up along with Darkrai.

"It will be me next, I suppose." Said a woman in a pale periwinkle gown. She had deep, loving blue eyes and grey hair. She had a kind, mother like expression. She stood up next to Kyogre and said, "I am Lugia, Goddess of the sea."

The next to speak was a man with dark red hair and angry yellow eyes. He was wearing camo shorts with a t-shirt. He had a smug expression, and held his head as high as he could. "I'm Groudon, God of the Deep Earth."

The next person to speak was the one at the head of the oval. He had short, black hair, and stormy grey eyes. He wore a grey business suit, with a white tie. He had a kind, ageless face. He seemed to glow with an unearthly warm light. "And as you have guessed, I am indeed Arceus."

He motioned that we sit down, as I noticed a new bench behind me. We all sat, and the first one to speak was Arceus. "As you know, we have gathered on behalf of our friend Jon here." He said, motioning to me. "And he has many questions, so ask us freely."

I felt uncomfortable with all of the attention on me, but I still had many questions. "Are humans really Pokémon?"

Arceus chuckled before answering. "Yes."

"Why are we so much weaker than the other Pokémon?"

He smiled and sighed. "You aren't really, your gift is your potential, and your superior mind-set."

"Why has my race enslaved all others?"

This time Mewtwo answered. "It is because your race felt inferior, and chose to exert it's knowledge over the others. They felt so jealous that they enslaved an entire planet to sate their appetite for power."

I had thought that for a very long time, but I never wanted to believe it. "Why did you let this happen?" I asked between anger and sadness.

This time Mew answered. "He can't mess with anything he didn't create. Your race is now a twisted version of what it was."

I sat for a few minuets trying to process what they said. They sat silently, and patiently until I had another question. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, defeated.

Everyone looked to Arceus, who smiled and inhaled deeply. "I have brought you here to fix the problems you have just asked about. You shall put an end to your arrogant pride, and mend the gap between races. Now is the ideal time, your race is quite unstable right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused. "How am I going to do that? I have no influence over anyone else, and besides, Pokémon hate humans."

"You would doubt yourself, a chosen of the gods?" asked Groudon. "Only if you falter will you fail."

"But what is the point? Pokémon will be gone in a hundred years or so, if that hall of mortals is correct."

Arceus laughed, and shook his head. "You think that you will just be gone in a few years time? Pokémon will continue to live on, just not in the forms you would expect. They will find peace and love each other, regardless of race. If you succeed, your children will see a better world."

"I still don't see how a human would be able to gain the trust of Pokémon, it's ridiculous."

Groudon snickered quite loudly. "You do realize that we're gods, right? Because it wouldn't be any trouble to change you into a Pokémon. And just because I feel nice right now, I'll let you pick which one."

Instantly, all of the gods began to argue over whether it was ethical, except Arceus. He sat and watched the others argue, all the while with a smile.

Eventually, Arceus decided to speak up. Everyone stopped arguing, and listened to him.

"We cannot decide anything for this mortal, we lost that power long ago. Now all that we can do is assist him in any way he chooses… within reason, of course."

I sat and thought about what they had all said. "Why have me change the social order? Why didn't you do it sooner, or just start over? Why waste all that effort?" Arceus looked at me with an undeniable sorrow.

"Long ago," said Mewtwo "this temple existed in your plane, and was open to all races. One day, a mortal, such as your self came here. He, however was a very cruel mortal. He came all the way here with naught but curiosity, but left with righteous fury. He killed many of his race, and eventually built the temples all around your world, thinking he was all that was left. He was half right. All that was left was a powerful, and cruel people, molded after his image."

He sat for a moment, thinking, or perhaps collecting himself. "These people sacked this temple, and cornered Arceus himself. He was forced to erase all of sentience, and rewrite it. So great was his sorrow, that he swore he would never do so again. He removed his temple, and did not allow this pantheon to interfere. And so, your race has grown cruel again. But now there is hope, for they are now thinking, and somewhat logical."

Arceus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "All things change, and all the more do they stay the same. I have sat powerless many times over my own creation, having to wipe them out. I will have to do so again, but I do not wish to do so at the point of a blade, or at the begging of children again. That which must change must change, yet it hurts me to do so. Yet that which wants to change shall do so of it's own volition."

Is face shifted to a grimace. "My sorrow is great, yet so is my happiness. I have watched universes be born, and I have woven song through their death rattles to ease their pain. I do not wish to part with yours as I have with your predecessors. For even in the froes of pain and death, if they have lived in happiness, they shall find it still in death." He hung his head, and sat for a long time in languish. The others shared in his deep sorrow. Mew and Chrysellia were both crying heavily.

I stood up, wiping a tear from my eye, addressing the whole group. "I do not wish to see the sorrow of a god. I will help if I am capable, for I too have disdain for the cruelty of my own race."

All of these gods looked to me with disbelief and joy. Lugia was the next to speak. "Thank you, mortal. You cannot truly know the deepness of our sadness, yet still you would help us. Long has this cycle repeated itself, yet still none have agreed to help us."

The rest of the gods thanked me in various ways, yet Arceus still lingered behind. I was about to go and ask him more questions, but Mew interrupted my thought.

"You have no idea how much that means to me! The others may have doubted you, yet I trusted Arceus, and you faithfully!" she was clinging to me closely, weeping with tears of joy, nuzzling her face in my chest. Chrysellia pulled her off with great effort as she began reaching towards my butt.

Chrysellia and Mew began arguing heatedly, as the others laughed as though it was a normal routine, and Groudon shot me a look of approval. They all laughed and talked amongst themselves, as I slipped away. I walked over to Arceus and sat next to him on his bench.

I felt a great power emanating from him that gave me goose bumps. He looked to the ground, not moving at all. "Thank you. Even knowing an outcome does not make it any easier to face. I live with my past in vivid color always in my mind. I too was young once, you know. I made many horrible things, some of which I cannot destroy with all my godly powers. Hatred, fear, anger, jealousy, blood lust. All mine."

He sunk even lower in his seat, still not looking up. "The worst of all is that I created it for my amusement. No greater purpose, just because the perfection annoyed me. That was when there was but me and what I had created. Verdant fields and bountiful forests were burned and razed in my name… I cannot stand it. You are my one hope to remove my mistakes, or amend them rather. Neither you nor I have the power to undo what I myself have done."

I nodded, and without a word, he stood up and left, none of the others paying any attention. I had never felt so low or guilty or sad in my life. Just from the emotions seeping from his visage, I felt near heaving and shaking sobs.

Eventually I looked to the fountain, as the others moved into the sleeping quarters. I watched as the spray refracted the light and collected back in the shallow fountain basin. They say that the scales of a Milotic refract light in the same way… I've never actually seen a Milotic in living flesh.

I thought for some time on what all of this meant… the gods seeking an un-extraordinary mortal for help. I sat at that bench for what felt like an hour before I noticed someone else sitting next to me.

"So, I see that you too enjoy the simple pleasures of watching nature's beauty." I turned to see Mew, wearing a new outfit.

She was now wearing a black tube-top shirt(covering only her large breasts), and a maroon vest. She also had short blue denim shorts(which were unnaturally tight), and mid-calf black boots, with three-inch heels.

Before I had noticed her, she had allowed me to simply watch the water. Now, she straddled my lap and moved her head close enough to touch our noses. "Let's go back to my room," she said, moving closer to whisper into my ear "and have some fun before you have to leave on your quest."

I felt my erection pressing forcefully against my pants, and against her pubic bone. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, and kissed her (Like I could refuse the will of a goddess…).

At first she was surprised, but after a second, she began to lick my lips, trying to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and felt her tong shoot in. we fought for dominance for a few seconds, yet in the end, she allowed me to be the dominant one.

We kissed for a few minuets before parting for air, "Let's go to that room of yours… I could use a distraction." I said.

"My thoughts exactly." She said, licking her lips seductively. She hopped off of my lap using telekinesis, and walked off in the direction of the foyer.

I hung back for a second, allowing my erection to die down, and stood up to follow her. As I walked towards the hallway leading to the foyer, I heard the gentle roar of a crowd. As I got to the massive hallway to the foyer, I saw the crowd as well.

All of the legendaries were here, and a few different regular Pokémon as well. I saw Jirachi, Shaymin, a few Dusknoir, and several others in human forms. There were too many to count, and they all seemed to be having a party of some kind.

I could see drinks being carried around on trays by Gardevoir, and Gallade. Each one had three or four trays carried with their telekinesis. I could see a few gods having one too many, fondling their servers. And some were simply talking amongst each other.

Every few seconds, I heard someone talking about "Humans" in loud and rude tones. But I also heard my name said quite a few times, (Out of context… of course) and they seemed happy.

As I was walking through the large foyer, I had three different Gardevoir ask me if I wanted a drink. One of them even went so far as to ask me if I wanted to come into the servants quarters for a "Good time". It seemed like a really great party, but I was reminded why I passed through here.

Mew came up from behind me, grabbing onto my shoulders. "You didn't forget about me… did you?" she asked me, grabbing the still semi-firm bulge in my pants. I let out a gasp of surprise, as I heard someone yelling something about being inappropriate.

Just as I had feared, Chrysellia was watching me… the entire time. She swooped down on Mew and grabbed her off of my back, almost knocking me to the ground in the process. She carried Mew off by the back of her neck (Like a cat) and dropped her off in her room. With a great fuss, I had been brought to the attention of the entire crowd, as Chrysellia tried in vain to police the drunken gods.

I received many different hand shakes, and fist bumps. The gods seemed glad to have me amongst them, so I tried my hardest to blend back into the crowd.

Eventually I managed to get to a small corner, where I found Mewtwo. He was sipping on a glass of port wine, reading a book.

"Do you mind if I grab one of your books?" I asked.

He seemed surprised, as though he had never been asked that before. "Sure… do you want a specific book, or just one that I would recommend?" (He sounded like a librarian)

"Sure, anything… I just want to hide my face for a while." I said.

He smiled and picked up a book from his massive pile, _I Ching_. I held it up to my face, and asked one of the waitresses for a glass of spiced wine.

She giggled as she floated it of to me, and I took my first sip. I felt a burning intensity of fire slide down my throat as I downed the whole glass. My vision hazed slightly as I felt that quintessential "Buzz" come over me. My whole body began to tingle as I felt a warmth spread from my head to my extremities. after a second, an odd thought crept into my head, telling me to kiss my waitress.

She was utterly shocked as I set the glass down and stood up, without wobbling. "How are you still conscious? That was the strongest fortified wine we have! I've seen gods keel over for a week after drinking a single bottle!"

I put my index finger to her lips, and shushed her. She looked even more surprised as I kissed her. I heard the trays she was levitating crash to the ground as I stuck my tong down her throat. I put my arms around her and felt her do the same, as I held the back of her head against mine with my right arm.

When I pulled away for air, I saw that she was blushing furiously. "You're a great kisser… mister." She said.

"Thanks." I said. Suddenly I saw a mental image of Mewtwo giving me a high-five, and heard him say "Nice."

I turned around and saw him smiling absently at the pages of his book. I smiled as I turned back to the waitress in my arms, who was staring intently at me.

"Hey, why don't you take me to the servants quarters, and we can have a good time?" I said.

She blushed even harder and said "Okay." We walked through the crowd of people and made it to one of the doors on the ground floor. As she opened the door, a massive kitchen opened in front of us. "The bedrooms are just through here…" she said still blushing. She led me past what appeared like a feast, and the several Alakazam and Mr. Mime who were building it.

After walking only five feet through the kitchen; I was almost stabbed by floating knives, nearly crushed by a massive meat tenderizer, and almost burned alive by a flying Baked Alaska.

After making it through the kitchen of death, we arrived in a long corridor of doors. It looked just like a hotel hallway, except that it was white marble and unnaturally clean. She led me down the hallway, until we came to a four-way intersection.

She turned to face me, and looked beautiful. "I don't even know your name…" she said looking me straight in the eyes.

I grabbed her around the waist and whispered in her ear "Call me Jon." I pulled away to see her blushing furiously again, and asked her "Now what is your name?"

She looked in my eyes and said "Call me Becky."

I nodded as she turned and skipped down the hall to the right, going halfway down and opening a door. As she led me in, I noticed a crucifix above her neatly made bed. The room was remarkably well-kept, and there were no dirty pictures or posters.

The only decorations were pictures of her and other servants in the temple. She had a wooden desk and a single lamp. Her closet had the typical "Gardevoir-dress" and a few maid outfits.

As I looked around the room, she said she had to "freshen up", so she went into a small door and flipped a switch.

"Get comfortable," she said "because we're going to play for a long time."

I laughed as she shut the door, and began to look through the closet. There wasn't anything unusual about it, except for the large, flat box in the bottom.

I took the box out and set it on her bed. Inside were several black leather outfits, for both a man and a woman. Laughing to myself, I stripped down naked, and began to go through the various outfits.

I decided on a pair of crotch-less chaps (Without frills), and an open vest. In the bottom, I noticed a pair of black combat boots, and a pair of socks. Just as I managed to finish lacing up my boots, I heard the door open slightly. Quickly I put all the clothes back into the box, and put it into the closet as she asked "Are you comfortable?"

I laid down on my side, facing the door and said "Yes." She walked out wearing nothing but thigh-high leather boots with 3-inch heels.

She had creamy white skin and c-cup sized breasts. Her nipples were a faint pink, and her vagina was a bright hot pink. I sat up as she walked closer.

"Aw, you took the fun out of letting me pick your outfit… although I can't argue with your choice." She said, shoving me down onto the bed. I placed my hands on her hips as she crawled on top of me. For some reason, as she made it to my chest, I sensed her hesitate.

I picked her up and dropped her onto the bed, pinning her down. She looked surprised, but I just smiled evilly. "You aren't as strong as me… are you?'

She struggled against me, but couldn't lift herself. She looked at me with desperate eyes, but I wasn't done. "Don't worry Becky. I won't hurt you… much." I said, licking the side of her face. Her skin tasted salty and sweet. She let out a sound that was between a whimper and a moan.

Still pinning her to the bed, I began to move down, planting kisses and licking in small circles. Each kiss and lick elicited a small moan, and I loved it. Starting from her jaw, I licked all down her neck. I felt her shiver, and she moaned a little louder.

I moved down a little further, and began to use my tong to play with her nipples. I moved in small circles and zigzags, making her moan louder and louder. After a few seconds, I bit down. Hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break the skin.

She let out a small yelp, as I came back up, very close. I could taste her sweet, scared breaths. "Did you like that?" I asked, licking her face again.

She let out a breathy moan and replied "Yes…" I laughed and returned to her breasts. This time I licked and bit the other one, slowly, almost cruelly.

"Come on, give me more!" she said between moans. I complied, moving further down, using my hands to play with her breasts. I started by licking in a wide circle, around her hot ink lips. She moaned and held my hands as I played with her breasts, but it wasn't enough.

I pushed my tong into the folds of her hot, wetness, having to almost drink her fluids, to get traction. She began yelling in ecstasy, but before she climaxed, I bit her clitoris.

She screamed in orgasmic bliss, wrapping her legs around my head as I drank the cum she poured down my throat.

I felt her grip loosen as she fell limply to the bed, panting heavily. I slowly came back up, giving her nipple a playful nip, as I reached her face. She was breathing heavily, and had a flush face. She had a smile that said it all.

"Are you tired already? We are just barely halfway done…" I said, inhaling her sweet breath.

She pulled herself up, and laid on her elbows. "No, I am just enjoying the best orgasm I ever had, is all." She said in-between pants. I smiled and positioned myself over her dripping entrance.

"Good." I slammed myself into her dripping cunt, with great force. She moaned quite loudly, gripping my length with great force. If I had to pick her strongest muscle… kagles*.

I slowly slid myself out, and slammed myself back in as I played with her nipples. I noticed that the alcohol had lowered the sensitivity in my extremities, including my penis.

I began to pick up speed as I felt the pleasure slowly build at the base of my shaft. She was yelling every and any profanity while I was slamming into her hips with full force. I silenced her by sticking my tong in her throat, which she gladly accepted.

I could feel the tendrils of pleasure creep up the shaft of my penis, driving my crazy.

I continued, picking up speed and intensity until I felt a dull, burning pain in my thighs. My body was beginning to reach it's limit, but I kept going. Just as my pleasure peaked, I felt her grip tighten, and she screamed in my mouth. I pulled away from her kiss and dumped my seed all over her insides.

Her girlish screams of ecstasy mixed with my virile shouts of pleasure, as she passed out. A blackness formed around my vision, as I heard the familiar laugh of Darkrai in my head. "I hope you enjoyed my little, _gift_, of inspiration!" he said, laughing as I passed out.

* * *

*Kagles is the scientific term for the muscles lining the vaginal walls (Just for your future reference). And as always, join the dark side... we have cool capes!


End file.
